


The last live

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Eichi is an egoist.Keito is a foolish.And rei is just too late.





	1. Keito

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry about the typos and possibility of the chara being ooc. I just got hit by inspiration when i awake after overslepting LP for 3 hours.
> 
> I love eichi.. i love keito.. i love rei so much. And im in love with their relationship. Thankyou hapiele for making my headcanons true =))
> 
> I hope i wont be killed by keitoP or reiP though.

Eichi?

Nothing but a sigh come out if Keito need to look at him now. He is enjoying his tea while reading some proposal--truly looks elegant up there but Keito know he is getting too excited that his legs can’t stop moving down there. They didn't have class this morning so Keito decide to stay in student council room because there are a lot of paperwork to do. Mostly about the upcoming big live. Its actually supposed to be isara’s work but that boy is still second year now. He have slot of things in his hand already and keito is just offering a helping hand because he dont really have work to do.. beside there are alot of poposal though.. Not only the cost-benefit that they need to check but also the content of the live itself. And the said ex-emperor just followed Keito silently… he promised to not disturbing him so Keito make him checks the cost benefit side. At least Eichi won't be too excited to see all those numbers.

If Keito give the proposal to Eichi only based on live content he will definitely accept it all because his “this is cool Keito!! We will do everything" and get all excited when he find some weird kind of live. 

Because… Up until now he already assign himself in a lot of event even though he should be focused to keep himself healthy for the graduation live. But since summer started he barely attending class because he need to take care of preparation that trickstar is going through. Even after SS done, he need to attend some overseas business and even the family business. Thinking about it alone already enough to give Keito a painful headaches

Sigh..

Keito didn't sleep well last night. Lately its been really hard that things are simply being stressful for him. Its true that he dont have stuff to do at school bit the other preparation of his future is… just tiring. School actually the best place to rest but its keito!! He cant find unfinished work infront of him. Though---- Maybe Keito should rest a bit and stop thinking about Eichi. The paper tower is enough to hide Keito from his sight but Keito still can see him from here. Seems like he finished his part and now focusing on his phone.. smiling happily. He wonder what makes eichi smile like that. Must be another silly thing. The new chapter of 4 coma manga he haven't catch up? Maybe some silly update from school SNS?

His smile is really cute, kid-like. Almost seems really pure without erasing the elegant side of him. Its so soothing looking at it alone. That smile.. is something keito want to always see from him

It's a lie if Keito said Keito didn't do everything for him. Because at first the reason why Keito come to this school.. It was indeed for him. 

Right.. it ‘was’. because Keito know that in the end this school become Keito’s dream as well. The script they wrote introduce him to akatsuki, to the idol’s life, to the fans that supporting him. In the end, Eichi’s dream to change this school into better place for idol and bringing them to the dome become his dream too. 

Keito was the main writer of the script they wrote together in past. Being the main writer cost him the inability to protect eichi on stage because Keito need to remain “neutral” on the back.. taking care of those who is in the way of their script.. its just sometimes Keito need to let Eichi doing the things that can hurt himself.. he got hated.. he got feared.. instead of the united happiness they wished. That's what they got.

If you ask about regret. Keito think that he have a lot of regret. Keito believe that there are better way to reach their goal but Keito didn't use that choice, simply because they always think their time is limited and they should rush to get it. Beside.. Eichi also said that he is fine if he get hated. No matter how Keito against it.. he still push the shortcut. He might not showing it these days but his fear of time was the main reason of every shortcut we take. 

But things already going well now. There is no need to regret the past mistake. They cant going back to that time to prevent it to happen not only because time travelling is impossible but also… in the end Keito think that what was happened… was all a need to reach this end. 

Besides they still have something else they need to do.

That dome live.

It will be the graduation live for third years but every student of yumenosaki from the idol course will take a part to perform there. A big live. A lot of preparation is needed. Eichi is giving the lead to Keito because he is busy finding sponsor.. He understand that everything Eichi did was to make that live happen. The biggest dream of them.. to bring yumenosaki to the dome. 

It's just… Keito wish Eichi can think more to recover from his condition first instead of just letting it stay like that.. and enjoying his last year. Eichi start wearing makeup at school lately. Obviously hiding his pale face. Keito told him to take couple days off but he refused to. It's not like Keito hate to see him enjoying his school life, Keito is just worried about him. 

Too worried even.

Not only because Eichi is his childhood friend, After all Keito have special feeling on him. 

Ofcourse Eichi probably don't know about that because Keito not even really sure about this feeling, he end up never telling Eichi about it. also Keito don't want to ruin their friendship… and there are a lot of other things thats stopped me from confessing. But the biggest reason is just. he know that Eichi is dating someone else. 

Its Rei.. 

Everyone will definitely freak out if they know about it right? 

That's the same as him. Its honestly only speculation but Keito caught them kissing in shower area after their first joint practice with all the student in yumenosaki. Thats.. already enough reason right? no reason for them kissing if they're not dating? Eichi also didn’t seems to be forced.

Keito just hope Eichi wasn’t lying on himself only to make Rei help him. Because honestly Keito can't trust Eichi lately.

Since the beginning of third year Eichi has been making too much ad lib that giving Keito heart attack. He didn't say anything about his plan to Keito making Keito unable to understand his true goal and feeling. 

He is too reckless.. 

Especially about himself. 

He keep saying that he will value his life as much as he value others this time because he also want to keep shining as idol on stage.. But Keito don't even know if that's just an act or.. he is saying the truth. Because from that DDD stuff.. he pretend to ruining trickstar. Then he threatening valkyrie to comeback.. when there are better way for him to bring them back. He choose to be villain.. to take the shortcut. So he can be assured faster with the result. Keito know that Eichi doing it all for the school but because Eichi never tell him anything about it. He begin to question it. Why..? Why Eichi choose to treat him like stranger now?

Up until now Keito still feel like its his fault to make Eichi changed like this.

Keito was actually the one who pushed that role on him.. and despite not really confident about it he play the role on stage flawlessly. Honestly Keito really doubting his “im not talented like those god-like oddballs" because his act and ability to copy things are flawless. Thanks to playing that role.. He is getting better at lying. He only sucks about hiding his condition but when it comes about his feeling.. his choice.. and his reason. Everything are blurry. 

Even Keito … can't tell the difference.. of him and that emperor. 

Even with all those contradiction he said.

And it's not getting better with Keito getting too used to his emperor persona.. because of that. And how Eichi making adlib out of nowhere, Keito start to .. doubting Eichi.. This is a mistake that Keito wish Keito can prevent to happen. But when it coming… Keito always unable to pullback himself . And when Keito realize what he did was wrong It always already too late.

Honestly?

There are alot of times when he try to whine to Keito acting childish like his old self.. and Keito not sure.. it was like he want to vent things about his real feeling to Keito when it's just two of them but… 

Before he even able to speak … Keito already told him off.

If Eichi actually hate him. He won't be surprised. Perhaps that's also the reason why Eichi choose to be away from him lately. 

Keito was the one who make him like that, but Keito alsl the one who not letting him stay true of himself, and now Keito become the one.. denying his true self even though Keito know it well. that he is the only one person Eichi can show his real feeling to.

It's hard to forget it. Keito always remember it.. that painful smile he show when Keito told him to behave when he show his normal kindness..that time he try to do silly things and saying nonsense about their role which really out of character that they write.. even though they wasn't even at school back then. Keito told him to stop doing stupid thing. 

That time Keito didn't realize what Keito did might hurt him.

Maybe Keito did realize it

But he just too fool to apologize.   
Too fool to stop when its already too late.  
Too fool.. to catch his sign asking for help.

All those signs.. that Keito ignore. Thinking about it make him want to bang his head to the wall realizing how foolish Keito am… how can him? Someone who thinks that he did everything for Eichi and devoted himself for Eichi. can't realize that calling for help? Can't even give him the safe home for him to scream everything.. can no longer be the one who listen to his true.. feeling?

That perhaps it's too exhausting even to him. That perhaps….  
He just want to be himself when he is with Keito.

Without the need to talk about past.

Without the need to talk about the script.

Without the need of our mask.

Keito is a fool. 

And

He know it.

He don't even deserve to be called friend. 

Keito sighed, he end up thinking about his past mistakes again. Huh??? maybe he actually not okay to know Eichi already dating someone else. But in same time he is aware that he don’t deserve to tell Eichi about this. He who has been ignoring Eichi’s feeling all this time. he no longer have chance to show his true feeling on Eichi. 

ENOUGH OF THAT—Keito scream in his head and hit his head to the table. He let out deep sigh it's not the time to think about that, he have a lot of things to do and he also need to assign the lesson again. 

“Keito.. it's already time to lunch you know? Stop burying yourself in papers" that's Eichi’s voice. Keito can hear he dragging a chair now “look pffft the maid prepare me a lot of bento because my condition dropped last week. But i can't eat too much.. let's eat?”

Keito sighed and look at him. Another dark jokes about his condition. “i still have bunch of dreamfes request to revise.. beside i had enough of--”

“then i will feed you?” Eichi ask. Not feeling bothered by Keito refusing him but Keito can see that slight sad expression before he immediately smile at him again.

“incorrigible”

“you know i wont leave" Eichi sighed and start eating

“do what you want"—SEE? YOU ARE BEING UNNECESSARILY COLD ON HIM AGAIN?—the inner Keito scream on himself

“........” Keito hit his head to his water bottle. Hard enough that he surprised—probably almost jumped out his seat 

“what are you doing suddenly?” Eichi asked--looks really worried. “your forehead is so red. If you sleepy then sleep on sofa” he sighed and about to stand up.

But Keito hold his hand. “feed me so im not sleepy" Keito asked trying hard to make it sounds casual.

He blinks his eyes but he sit again. “okay…?” that questioning tone. He probably think i'm going crazy. But he didn't throw another sarcastic words like he usually said when Keito acted weird.. instead he just start feeding Keito too. 

If keito can stop denying his feeling from the start and be brave.. will things change? Will he get chance? 

To at least talk in happy exciting manner with eichi...

Like old days…


	2. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started as a joke. 
> 
> But he broke the rule.. 
> 
> now the fear begin to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part are mostly rei's side but its mixed with the other's too.

It's only a week until the graduation live. Actually the third year are free to not come to school anymore since they also already finish the test. Most of them are busy learning for university test. Like today.. only Keito and Kaoru attending class. The rehearsal for last live are open to every unit tho it's mostly will be done by first and second year. The third year only have two song to perform together.

 

“here.. letter" Kaoru give the envelope to Keito.

 

Keito looking at him asking for the explanation “what is this?”

 

“tenshouin is hospitalized right?.. that is letter for school that he won't be attending class and rehearsal” Kaoru said casually and sit next to Keito but Keito’s shocked face make him surprised “wait you don't know??”

 

Keito shakes his head and check his phone “he said he is still in paris…” Keito said and showing the picture Eichi sent him this morning. Actually Eichi has been absent from school for almost a week since the test over and the only thing Keito know is that he is leaving to paris for days. But the letter is real.. thats seal is from the hospital where Eichi usually admitted to. “so he is lying to me..?” Keito mumble to himself.

 

Kaoru patted his back “maybe he don't want you to be too worried. You usually freak out everytime he feel sick even a bit. And the upcoming live will need your direction alot. Even Though that isara-kun is leading it. He is still new. If Eichi can't help him then you should be able to. Come on. Koga is waiting" the blond said and drag Keito with him.

 

A lie.. and a secret.. one after another.. is that mean that for Eichi, Keito is no longer trustworthy? That sure.. hurts a little. 

 

.

 

“you should eat more.. the doctor said we need to do the operation in 3 days.. at least try to keep yourself strong. I can't eat on your behalf you know" Rei sighed. He put the plate on Eichi’s lap. The blond only eat three spoon before he push Rei away… and it has been a week.. he still acting like this.

 

Eichi put the plate aside and show Rei the video in his tablet instead “the dome is really really big…. I'm glad we get to assured them about it fufufu its worth all the painful medicine" he giggles happily before pulling it back and watch it by himself.

 

Rei sighed. Eichi is really annoying when he is like this. But guess he dont have right to force him to do anything huh?

 

He is glad enough that Eichi accepting him and letting Rei help him to do the things he want. Rei cant imagine if Eichi forcing himself to do this all alone. 

 

They already spent months.. working together. Its started from producing trickstar’s growth with anzu on their way to SS. Followed by any other business stuff. At first, he find it strange that Eichi come to him and asked for help. Not to mention that Rei was literally the victim of war from past year. Even though Rei himself can understand the reason now, like how other people who see that he also thought it's ridiculous at first.

 

Actually, Eichi never explicitly show his true feeling to Rei—yet. It's just the more he work with him, the more Rei understand a little about him. Despite all the strong and evil act Eichi put up as the front, behind that there is this egoist little boy who devote his life to reach the goal he set.

 

Pfffft you might be think ‘then what's the different?? Both sounds egoist?’ that’s true, Eichi is an egoist and also natural liar. Though all he said is mostly part of his act somehow Rei can see and understand when Eichi is talking as himself. He always try to make it sounds like a lie instead and that changes a lot. Also, now Rei already know what Eichi’s goal is and honestly.. despite Rei’s  believe that the plan could've been better if Eichi want to be open to more people. he agree that one brain is sometimes better than too much brain. Sure that people still can get hurt because of that but atleast Eichi said that He alone is enough to suffer the hate. 

 

Such a brat indeed. He is so full of himself. An egoist who force people to do the things he want. Yet..

 

Funny thing is that, even after knowing that. That bravery trapped Rei in a forbidden choice. Unexpectedly, Rei end up falling on this blond. Even Though from the moment Eichi asked him for a help, Rei need to promise to him that he won't Fall in love with Eichi or burden his feeling on him. Rei didn't really understand the reason at first. So he agree with the condition. He also thought on teasing Eichi back by asking him out. Only as a joke but the emperor accept it. 

 

What surprised Rei is that Eichi never reject what he ask as long as its not something thag against what he asked rei to. Even Though the blond seems to be aware that Rei is just teasing him to the point of doing something really intimate, eichi will still say yes and doing it---In the end it was Rei who stepping back and admit he was just joking.

 

At first Rei thought that Eichi just doesn’t cherish his own body that much. But the blond actually did said that he do have special feeling on Rei so rei do t need to feel bad on using him. He is glad that he can be rei’s boyfriend even though rei treat it as a joke—though he keep that ambiguous by saying that he might be lying. The reason why Rei believe that Eichi wasn’t lying was because of how Eichi reacted when Rei said that he also have special feeling on him for real. That enough to make the emperor stunned and stay silent. in the end Eichi said that i its fine..its doesn’t matter how Rei’s feeling to him, he just ask Rei to not burden him with it.

 

Rei have a rough view on why Eichi making that weird condition, according to how he behave lately. How hard he working to make that live possible. He can't help but sighed. Eichi is giving his all for this live. All. Of his life. 

 

Rei is too deep in his thought that he didn't realize Eichi has been talking to him. The blond pull Rei’s chin up and kiss his eyes to make Rei see him “Rei.. what are you thinking? Did you hear what i said? I dont like it if you isnt here when i talk to you" he pouts. That sure looks really cute. 

 

“right im listening. What is it mr. Demanding?” rei asked and not bother pulling himself far from eichi.

 

Eichi smiled happily and kissed rei’s lips now “im discharging tomorrow.. can you pick me up? I want to go to dome rehearsal right away. The staff will definitely not letting me go.. but if im with you they will probably let me”

 

Eichi is unexpectedly a sweet boyfriend. But he is really demanding. He give Rei strength he never really feel before. The hug.. kisses.. even simple touch from him means a lot for Rei. Maybe it's because Eichi seems to doing it wholeheartedly. It simple feel pure and soft but also strong enough to make Rei happy for that.. 

 

Even to this request that actually bad for him “alright.. but i will dragging you back here if things just going worst" Rei just cant reject it.

 

Eichi pouts because of the condition Rei give to him

 

“no but. If you want to attend the live you need to be healthy" Rei smiled a winning smile. He put the plate back to Eichi’s lap “now say aaah~”

 

He canceling the operation. 

 

That's what Rei understand. The doctor said that the side effect might be hurting his vocal chord because there are a lot of things happen in human’s neck and they cant be sure about anything. That's enough to make Eichi refuse it. Not only because it's already close to the live. But also a little percent potential of damage in his vocal literally make him scratched out the option from the list.

 

Atleast.. at least Eichi agreed to take the treatment even though it cost him the lesson time. After all. Rei also want to see that dream of him come true.

  
  


They spent the times after that while chatting about the stuff at school.Little did they know that someone else see that conversation from outside. He has been hiding there to watch . Trying to find the right time to get in. 

 

.

 

Keito finally decide to get inside when Rei pushed Eichi down to the bed--seems like he is about to kiss him. “i don't know that paris is this close to school" Keito said and put his bag down.

 

That voice surprised rei that he actually almost fall on eichi instead if eichi did not hold him “oh.. you…” rei said awkwardly standing up next to eichi. Right.. they didn't told anyone about their relationship..  especially keito. “this isn't like what--"

 

“un everywhere is paris when i'm with my boyfriend" eichi cut rei’s explanation casually. The blond seems really calm. He look at keito “what are you doing here? Don't you have lesson?”

 

Keito sighed and casually drag the chair to sit “

Yeah while the ex student council president and the main director of this graduation live having icha icha time with his boyfriend i need to work twice as hard so don't worry. Things settled down. So i think i need to check up in case the president is dead instead and the one who sent me the mail was his ghost or something" --that's pretty long lecture. 

 

Rei take his wallet with him “i'm going to buy drink" he said and left them alone before any of them could react. Rei dont know why eichi seems casual about keito knowing their relationship. Maybe.. 

 

He will think about it later.

 

.

 

“any explanation? The nurse said the information is classified even for me" keito finally said after the long silent between them.

 

Eichi look at keito tilting his head a bit. Wondering what sort of lie should he make now? Until he smiled to keito “i had too much fun with rei. Collapsed and end up here" he answered with happy tone.

 

Now, let keito translate that in eichi’s usual lying manner about his condition. It means ‘i  _ worked too hard that no one notice until rei come and stopped me. Too late i'm already collapsed and end up here” _

 

Keito sighed. Eichi really overdid it  “your condition..now…” he said in cold tone. He is being really serious now 

 

Eichi look away. He don't want to see that eyes. “complication is getting worse" he just say that at first but keito isn't responding. He know keito want detailed explanations. But if he tell him. keito will definitely prohibits him from coming. 

 

“seriously tell me now or i call your dad" keito said. Actually from this attitude alone he already know that it might be even worse than how he expected.

 

Eichi take a deep breath. He want to forget that to keep himself sane but now keito is asking him about things he want to forget. It pained his heart. Eichi hugs the pillow tight before he trying to tell him “they ask me..to do operation… but the risk is high… i might lose something in me.. “ he bite his lower lips and hide his face with the pillow, trying hard to not let the tears flow but instead it makes him unable to breath but he still continue to talk “and i might not wake up too?. i.. don't want it.”

 

Keito immediately stand up to get close to him. What is he doing now pushing eichi to this “i'm sorry… but eichi… you need to listen to me. Your health should always come first. I will do everything i can.. i will make sure you can get through it before the live.. you just need--"

 

“you dont understand!!!” eichi screamed and push keito away. “you don't understand anything so go away! Tell him whatever you want k will still make my way on it" he bite his lower lips again. 

 

Keito is surprised but the sudden outburst but he actually angry at how eichi responding at this. Instead of calming eichi he.. “if that's what you want. Then i will make him cancel the live. Everything”

 

Eichi’s eyes widened. His vital rate suddenly increased worse than when he screamed. The pain felt too much for him to bear it that he just lost the grip of everything. Keito is too shocked but he immediately rushed to eichi’s side before his head hit the wall. The scream before actually already alarming the nurse center but since there are accident around they come bit later. rei is the first one to get in. He was really shocked but he pulled keito out, making the way for the nurse and the doctor to check eichi’s condition. 

 

.

 

!!

 

The first thing rei did was punching the wall next to keito. Meanwhile keito himself is already losing himself and sit on the floor. What did he do really. Is that all his jealousy? Why did he vent it out like that on eichi? Why did he threatened him????

 

Rei squat in front of him “let me do this once for him" he said and without waiting keito’s respond. He punch keito’s face right. In the middle. 

 

That's probably enough to break his nose--maybe.

 

“never show your face around anymore" rei said and throw him the coffee can. He just went careless about the blood that dripping from keito’s nose or how the boy is falling and whining for the pain. That's nothing compared to what eichi feel.


	3. Eichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is an egoist.
> 
> He admit it.
> 
> He wont beg your forgiveness because he thought he dont even deserve it.
> 
> But in the end he is just human.

Since kid eichi actually always get whatever the things he want. Except the things that might put him at risk. 

 

It was all staged. The praise. The process. The result. The response.. even though they're all perfect actor. There is no accomplishments that eichi can feel upon the light of dream that they showed to him.

 

He lost in the empty words trying to push his growth to the way that he dont even sure about. 

 

It was keito.. the boy that show him a new response. Not staged one, always interesting and fresh in their meeting. He got attached by the boy’s knowledge about this world. About the life.. how kids in his age enjoy it.. and about the death it self. Keito opened his eyes upon a new world, a new view and simple meaning of life. 

 

Nothing can replace him in eichi’s side. At Least that's what he thought. 

 

In middle high school. Eichi find himself lost again.  This time in the crowd of time and in the short road. He learn a lot of new things and master it without waiting for too long but he wonder.. why he have not able to make people show the response he want perhaps.. its because theyre people who work for his parents.

 

Keito become a bit busy and he kind of changed. He looks dirty? Unlike the usual him. Eichi sometimes end up staying alone in keito’s room when the owner left for another school stuff. In one day the curious eichi heard someone singing. He left yhe hasumi house and follow the voice. Unnoticed. Until he end up in cemetery area when he see a boy singing alone with a lot of people watching him

 

Eichi is amazed. Of course this isn't the first time he see someone sing. He often see them in social party but the atmosphere was too different.the smile. The claps.. everything. The audience seems to be really satisfied when the singer finished their song. Unlike.. in the party where they just send enough claps and empty words 

 

That's when eichi heard it. “i want to be an idol! I will make my own music and make more people happy! Especially my brother!” the singer said that with a really happy voice. He is shining. Sparkling on the step around tombstone. 

 

His name is sakuma rei. 

 

The odd kid that sounds really mature on his age. He is loved by people from all around age. Lovely.. and loving.

 

Even eichi can feel the warmth that radiating from him. 

 

One day… one day eichi will be able to make people feel like that. 

 

And that's when his boring life ended.

 

.

 

Its just the dream isnt easy to be reached. The truth of outside world is kin of hard for him to bear. He did find his goal. That kid who inspired him is a senior in that school.. and not only him.. eichi get to see other people who is really talented and radiating the same warmth from rei’s performance. 

 

As a heir of tenshouin. Its shouldnt be hard for eichi to be ranked in. But thats mean this area wont be any different than his household that trapped him in boring life.

 

With keito’s help he try to recruit rei to his side. But things just cant simply went in his way. Rei.. rejects them he probably even just want keito. Well to be expected. Who want to be friend with sickly little bocchan. Its sadden him how rei see him back then. 

 

Merely the boy who understand nothing but o ly live an easy life.

 

He isnt wrong but he isnt right either. 

 

It wasnt his anger that put rei into the victim list. It was their script and the shortcut that lead them to that choice.

 

The only fast way to unite and wake up everyone. 

 

Its a sad and lonely path. Eichi try to lie on himself to make it easier for him. He lost alot than he gain. But its fine. People can hate him. Theyrent wrong because its really his fault after all. He also dont want keito to be hated for taking this path for him. So in the end eichi tossed him away. Just like how he did to people who helped him back them. Leaving him alone on that throne until the hero show up and kill him.

 

The sad things come afterward. When eichi able to comeback as himself. He realized that what he did actually not cost him people that can be his friend but also himself. 

 

Who is eichi.

Which is the true eichi.

 

On top of everything the fact that his bestfriend even lose the real sight of him actually hurted him the most.

 

Eichi begin to doubting himself. Who is him.. how was he? Why everyone question his personality?

 

He cant recognize himself. With the addition of his condition getting worse eichi lost the sight of him more than ever. He cant feel fear.. nor can he feel alive. He start doing things morw recklessly than ever. He did everything without fear on losing more. It showed great result indeed but the cost.. is to be expected. His body cant keep up.

 

In that lonely path, he making himself shamelessly asked rei to help him. 

 

A true shameless person. 

 

Hated by everyone. Losing his bestfriend’s trust.. and now begging a life from people he hurt.

 

Rei… accepted him. He accepted his condition. Even bother going through unnecessary joke. But eichi agree about that. He dont even k ow himself nor his feeling. Going under fake relationship doesnt seems any worse right?.

 

Thats what he thought.

 

But as the time goes by. Eichi start to feel the comfort around rei. Unlike keito.. rei simply never show any discomfort about eichi’s extreme changing mood or eichi’s sudden change of attitude. Rwi simply accepted him and let him do as he wish. 

 

Unexpectedly. That way instead showing eichi the right path back to himself. He start to fear death again. While he aware that its only fake relationship.. the fact that rei validating his existence was enough to make him feel the fear again

 

He told rei his real feeling but as always.. he cover it with lie. But when rei told him that he feel the same. Without adding lie or joke in the end.. thats when the fear in him swallowed him even more.

 

“....” 

 

“eichi… you're awake…?” rei asked. He sounds really worried.

 

Eichi blink his eyes and move his hand a bit. Letting rei know that he can hear him by responding to his grip “why… yo.. here? Its.. night time..”eichi asked with hoarse voice. 

 

Rei lm helped eichi to move so he can lean on rei’s shoulder. He helped eichi to drink the water first. Before answering “you sleep for two days.. and its fine im just back from the rehearsal..” rei make sure eichi heard the last part at least because eichi seems to be still off “its not cancelled. Keito didn't do anything. Even if he try i will stopped him. Dont.. think too much about it okay?”

 

Eichi nods. He is awake but he cant feel anything from his body. Which make him start sobbing hard.

 

Rei is surprised because the sudden tears he pats eichi’s shoulder and hugged him “don't cry eichi.. you are fine.. your body is just tired of sleeping too much. Don't cry okay? We will do the fast rehabilitation tomorrow. You want to join the rehearsal faster right?”

 

The blond nods fast. He let rei wipe the tears on his face.

 

“its okay.. now you just need to calm down okay? I will help making your body feels better but it's already night. I will call the doctor to check you a bit”rei said and push the button. Eichi did t respond much but a nod.

 

.

 

The doctor said that eichi will be fine.for now he just need to drink the med and rest more. He told him that he will make sure eichi can discharged fast.

 

“sleep here…”eichi asked rei while patting the space next to him. The bed is single one but maybe eichi is just too thin that rei can actually get on it and lay next to him.

 

“sleep well eichi" rei whispered and let eichi hold him close.

 

For the first time in two days…

 

Rei can finally sleep a bit.

 

.

 

Things actually end up worse than they expected. In the first examination and rehabilitation eichi did managed to move like usual but the day after that he just suddenly lost the ability to control his own body again. That fact is enough to keep pressing eichi’s feeling. No matter how rei and ritsu who sometimes come to report about rehearsal try to assure him eichi still unable to feel fine with this condition. The doctor decide to add more treatment because after all. There is no point on forcing eichi to do things he dont want. Sure that it will be up in the doctor’s hand how the operation will end like but they also need eichi’s willingness. The body is his.. and he is also the one who need to be sure about it.

 

The third day he is feeling a lot better again. The new treatment and medication seems to be worked. He can start dancing a bit. Ofcourse rei is the one that teaching him every part he needs to. And because the teacher is rei. Rei making sure that eichi isn't forcing himself too much. 

 

It's great that eichi is a fast learner. He can remember the base only from practice all day. Though he need a lot of rest in between atleast the doctor agree that it might help him adding and maintaining his stamina. He later spending all night crying to rei. he feel a lot refreshed and happy because Ritsu come that night and show him a video that ritsu record from the rehearsal. Its a video of yumenosaki ’s student giving encouragement to eichi. That they waiting for him and they will keep the place for him to comeback so he just need to recover fast. The last one to show up is keito. He didn't seems wanting to talk but ritsu make him do it.. “im sorry…” with a long pause before he continue “i will protect this place.. so comeback..” he said and then running away. 

 

“i broke his nose if you wonder what's wrong with the tape on his nose" rei said after eichi calmed down between his tears.

 

The blond look at rei--totally not believing what rei said 

 

Rei caress eichi’s hair softly “he was dumb and blinded by stupidity. I just punch him so he can come back to his sense.. are you mad?” he asked to the blond.

 

Eichi giggles a bit. He shake his head softly and reach up to kiss rei’s lips. His lips mouthing “reward" and “thank you" to rei.

 

Rei know that eichi need to keep his throat fine since he has been practicing too much. Thats.. truly the cute side of him.

 

Rei pulled the blond closer so he can kiss eichi deeply. Eichi is surprised at first. This isn't their first time but both of them understand that this is the first time they doing this out of their tease. The warmth and sweetness is the only thing that they can feel.

 

They broke the kiss with rei kissing eichi’s lips softly and move to make the blond lay down again “good night eichi…”

 

It's hard.. for rei himself. He broke his promise on eichi and end up falling in love with him. What keito did before was out of his worries on losing eichi. Honestly.. if rei didnt around eichi since the beginning of this plan. Maybe.. maybe rei will end up doing the same. They simply too afraid to losing him. But in same time both are aware that…

 

This might be their last chance to fulfill the dream.

 

If time try to race even faster than you think.. Then perhaps all you can do is only run faster to the goal


	4. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike in music live..  
> our life dont really have time for a rehearsal, everyday is a live stage. 
> 
> But as long as time still running for you.. you will always have the chance to fix your mistakes

“ecchhaaaan!!!! I miss you" ritsu hugs eichi tight. Reaaaally tight when he see eichi coming to the dome. Its still really early. There will be rehearsal to fix the blocking and sound today and honestly.. ritsu is more than glad to see eichi come even in rehearsal.

 

Rei giggles and let ritsu escort eichi. Explaining the details about stage and such. Tori who see eichi walk with ritsu come and join the duo to talk about the stage.

 

“you're in list of search..” keito said and give rei a cup of tea casually. “well yuzuru helped me to secure the dom area. They won't find you two here” he said again but rei just nod and seems careless. “rei. You angered his dad by kidnapping him from hospital last night. You might actually end up in jail you know? Do you think eichi will be happy for that?”

 

Rei look at keito a bit before his eyes following where eichi going again “the last test telling him to not go anywhere. He got another attack yesterday.  He will never get the approval”

 

Keito sighed. To be expected. “but at least if his doctor know we can prevent anything.. we can also prepare emergency stuff from them" keito answered out of panic.

 

Rei look at him again “you already did that now why are you panicking again. I saw the medic on backstage. They seems to be also under fushimi’s guard right?” rei out the cup in his hand on table before he move in front of keito “don't show this face in front of him. He don't need mr. Obvious to tell him about his condition. He understand it more than anyone else” rei ended his speech and step back.. despite how sure he is when he told keito about it. Keito can see the slight regret and doubt in his eyes “unless it's really dangerous...none of us allowed to pull him away”

 

In the end. Keito know that even rei is also really worried. They're both actually want to be egoist. They want to force eichi back to hospital and do everything to fix him. But in same time they are both aware that it means they are killing eichi’s dream. Its only one of a lot dream he have.. but after all. They don't have heart to do that. They love his smile. His enthusiasm. His bravery. And his dream.

 

It's not eichi if he give up on his dream.

And that's the eichi they love.

 

.

 

The rehearsal went pretty well. Both keito and rei must agree that the stage always able to make eichi feel a lot better. He did  everything flawlessly despite not being able to join the rehearsal before this. Some of the first years come to his side and asking him about how can he do that.

 

He looks.. really happy. Keito can't help but also smiling. He can't believe that the same person was feared and hated especially by the first years early of last year.. but now.. look at how loved he is.

 

“lets rest and eat first. After dinner please rest properly tonight. The live is tomorrow so take care of yourself” keito is the one who make them gathered.

 

They ate the dinner together. It's...really a fun moment where they blend together as performer. Not only as student of yumenosaki.

 

Eichi ate his portion silently. He probably holding back his tears ad he feel a lot happy at everything. On top of everything. Eichi feel simply happy that everyone didn't treat him like fragile glass. They scold him when he did wrong things they discuss to him when they think somethings is off. This feeling of being a performer from a big company making him feel overwhelmed. He need to turn his back before he start tearing up again

 

“dont cry" its keito’s voice. Eichi lookup and find him offering his handkerchief to eichi before sitting down next to him

 

“i'm not" eichi pouts but he giggles after that when he see the band aid on keito’s nose “sorry about rei”

 

Keito sighed “i probably do the same if rei trying to pull you out to this path.. also.. nah.. he is right its my fault. I'm too jealous to see him being able to be beside you all the time in your hard times…” keito said--he himself don't understand why he suddenly saying honest thing like this.

  


Eichi blinks he don't quite understand what keito means but when he about to ask.. just.. suddenly. Keito kiss his lips--a bit before he awkwardly retreat “im sorry…” he said and look a way a bit.

 

Eichi don't really know how to reply. He is just glad that he know rei isn't around. “u...un..” eichi answered awkwardly. He is still surprised.

 

that left them in silent for couple of minutes until keito decide to speak again “i fall in  love with you eichi.. since long. But i'm a coward. I can't face myself with the fact that i already putting you in a lot of danger alone. That i.. ignored your existence and your identity in a lot of time because i don't want you to know i have that special feeling on you. .foolish right…?” keito asked, followed by the sad laugh after that because eichi is staying silent.

 

“it's not your fault so in case you blame yourself..  please don't” keito said. He try to look at eichi but now he keep remembering how soft and tender his lips is when he look at eichi so he decide to look away again “i .. don't want you to break up with rei or something. I just want to tell you that .. i never regret falling in love with you. You're the one who brought me to the world i never expect to be part of it before. You make me know some people who becomes my second home. It was all a really great experience… i just.. regret that i can do better. That i'm too coward and end up hurting you to cover up that”

 

Eichi did not respond right away. He waits until keito done with what he want to say. “thankyou" eichi finally said. He bring keito’s hand close so he can hold it “i know you will think my answer is clise but.. i want you to know that.. even you deserve someone better than me. Im happy.. to know about your feeling but it pained me if that feeling will only hurt you in the end. You.. of everyone know the best about me. So please.” eichi put his hand on keito’s chest “love yourself more. I don't want to know that someone special for me get hurt for loving me” eichi raise his pinky finger in front of keito’s face “promise me to be happy. Because i will only feel calm if i know someone  special for me is working hard to be happy too"

 

Keito look at eichi then that finger. He hesitated at first but eichi grab his pinky finger to tie their promise. He also pull keito closer so their face is getting really close until their nose and forehead meet.

 

“be happy… for my behalf too.. im sorry.. and thank you" the blond whispered that words with soft tone. He tilt his head a bit and kissed keito’s lips while crying. Only for second before he let go and left keito’s side.

  


Rei actually watched the whole scene but he didn't say or doing anything. He turn his back when he see eichi getting closer to keito and close his eyes.

 

Its when he heard  running step he turn back to catch the blond. “that stupid kid. He shouldn't be running” rei sighed.

 

Rei find Eichi almost collapsed on the road. He immediately rushed to him and pick him up to the car. The blond keep mumbling sorry non stop even when rei back to the driver seat. Rei sighed. He make eichi look at him and wipe his tears. rei pull him closer and kiss his lips. Almost too long that perhaps he want to erase keito from there but at least he is still sane enough. “enough eichi..don't say sorry. you did the best… you can make everything end happily don't beat yourself over this..” he hold eichi’s hand after moving the gear. Good enough that this car isn't the manual one. He can keep holding eichi’s hand and assure him to feel calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to be added soon after sunday curse end. Sorry the author is ranking on keito
> 
> P.s. in case i didnt post right away probably i will be dying after sudaycurse so please understand /slap
> 
> Btw i would be really glad to know your comment. This isnt perfect obviously thankyou for reading :")


	5. The last live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the only one who can decide the end of this live

The next day is the day of the live.. rei yawn a bit and turn off the alarm. He left ritsu at venue last night because he is too worried about eichi. He just hoped that ritsu is home since when they arrived rei was too exhausted that they just sleep right away. They already showered in venue after all. 

 

Rei stretched his back a bit before he look at the blond. His habit to sleep while hiding like that is really ba--"eichi…?” what is this blood… rei shakes eichi trying to wake the blond. That's when he realize that the bed around them is filled with blood that come out from eichi’s nose. 

 

Rei is panicked. He almost brutally shakes eichi to wake him up. No...not now. They already went this far.. “eichi please wake up…. Please.  Please…”

 

It took eichi another minute to actually comeback. He coughed a lot right after he open his eyes. His vision is blurry and hs head is spinning a lot “re..rei.. are you there..” he can't even recognize rei. 

 

“oh god…”rei pulled eichi close to his hug “you scared me.. oh… god seriously..we…”he look at eichi who seems to be half conscious “we should go to hospital eichi.. your nose bleeding when you asleep. We.. need to okay please don't say no”.

 

The blond freaked out when he hear rei say that. He shakes his head “no.. don't do this to me rei. Please. Please.. “he begged to rei even bowing his head that resulted him to fall back to the bed because of the loss of balance thanks to the vertigo “they wont let me go..  please…” he begs hard. That it actually hurt rei’s heart to see him like that.

 

Without looking at ritsu. Rei picked eichi up “then i will bring you to the venue’s medic. If they said its too much for you i'm bringing you to the hospital" rei said seriously..he remember what keito said that the medics they prepared will be arrived early in the morning. So.. maybe that will be enough. Rei cant stop wishing that it's nothing terrible. He kissed eichi’s hand almost the whole ride to the venue. Assuring the blond and himself that things will be fine.

 

.

 

“he is just too exhausted. His body isnt used to the power he use yesterday… actually it would be better if we bring him to hospital but i ald add vitamin and other medication.. you should make sure that he won't overdid himself. If possible actually when he isn't on stage. Let him stay here and take the treatment. We will put the tools on his hand to make it easier for him to come and left” the doctor said and left that room. 

 

Rei sighed in relief. He drag a chair and sit next to the bed hugging eichi’s hand and kissing it “you play too much in rehearsal stupid. You make me panic" rei said while his other hand caressing eichi’s hair. 

 

“sorry…” eichi said weakly. He try to grab rei’s hand and smiled to him.

 

Rei shake his head “just rest so you won't miss the opening”

  
  


Eichi did the live flawlessly. He truly shining a lot on stage. Every other student also hand in hand supporting him.  but no matter how strong the stage’s power can support him. Eichi’s body is already in his limit. he collapsed again after his last solo.  Right when he need to pass the mic to rei.

 

The setlist cover up rei’s solo with ritsu’s performance because when rei see eichi collapsed rei just immediately bring him to the car. 

 

Its just before he managed to start the engine, eichi suddenly awake and freaked out. “rei what are you doing..?” he asked.. he feel really weak but he took off the seat belt already. Opening the door. 

 

Rei is surprised because eichi suddenly opening the door “eichi wait…” rei left the car immediately but eichi is already running back to the dome. 

 

Rei find it hard to catch him again because there are some fangirls who probably didn't get ticket left outside and see him. He need to use all the strength he have to run through them.

 

This isn't the time to play idol. 

 

.

 

Rei managed to find eichi breathing heavily in his backstage room. He is glad that at least eichi didn't fall or injured so he get closer to him trying to hold him.

 

“let me go!” 

 

That time keito who just finished his performance stopped and about to check the room but he decide to not get in when he see Rei inside with Eichi. 

 

Couple.. fight huh? Keito didn't know that eichi was collapsed because he is busy rechecking the prep. Keito sighed that makes he think that maybe he don't need to interfere. 

 

“Eichi.. i cant" Rei sighed. He is still holding Eichi’s hand.. seems like it's hard enough that even though Eichi struggle he wont even let go. 

 

What is he doing hurting him like that? 

 

“let me go Rei. This isn't what you promised” Eichi said this time he looks exhausted already and stopped struggling. Keito can see that Eichi is crying there. 

 

Rei pulled Eichi to his arm and hug him tight. “listen Eichi.. please… at least listen to me now. I have been listening to you all these month. I agree with everything you asked but now please. You promised me that you will listen to me if the condition getting worse”

 

Rei didn't say anything again until Eichi stop sobbing. He understand that eichi want to finish it all. He pats Eichi’s back softly then Look at that teary eyes. 

 

He make eichi cry again.. 

 

rei sighed while wiping his tears “im sorry.. i know i'm breaking our promise. I know that i should not  force myself on you but.. i can't.. see you like this. It hurt me.. you still have a chance eichi.." Rei said softly. Eichi seems like he know but he is still holding his choice which make him silent. Keito can understand what actually happened..he just surprised that.. rei doing it. 

 

“you know that i love you and i cant continue this anymore… We need to leave Eichi please give yourself a chance. We still can fix this” that word make Keito hesitated to open the door and again he is staying there in silent. 

 

Eichi shake his head he start crying again. He step back trying to get away from rei when rei slnoticed how red eichi’s hand “you can't. I can't. Please Rei dont make it harder for me… you promised you won't force me. I don't want this ” he still holding on his egoist side. Is he not satisfied yet that he already able to deliver his performance on stage? Keito can't understand. But he can see that rei about to do the same mistake he did. 

 

Eichi was about to run but rei force him to the wall and kissed his lips--that enough to make Keito stop thinking. He opened the door and punched Rei’s face away. Well. Fuck the encore. “i don't care if you're his boyfriend or not. But you can't hurt him like this!” Keito said in cold tone. He take Eichi’s trembling hand and drag him out of that room.

 

.

  
  


His eyes looks red and he .. obviously isn't in good condition but somehow.. somehow he still can sit straight while trying to calm himself. Keito sighed. How could Keito leave him alone like this? since Eichi only staying silent, he thinks that maybe.. he shouldn't ask “are you fine? It's only encore.. you don't actually need to show up too Eichi" Keito said and give him water bottle as He sit next to eichi 

 

Eichi take the water bottle and look at Keito while smiling, like usual pretending everything is fine. How could he think Keito can believe it when Keito see everything? “i'm not going to force you but you should know that you're making people worried if you keep pushing yourself like this. No one.. want to lose you eichi" 

 

Eichi still smiling and he pats Keito’s head after what he said. Keito don't understand that gesture but he know that Eichi doesn't seems like he want to talk about it. “im fine.. can you support me?” eichi asked and try to stand up. 

 

Why he is so stubborn? Keito sighed. He close his eyes trying to calm himself. If everything.. just like rei he probably want to force eichi to go to hospital now but.. he can't. That image of eichi losing himself when keito force him to follow what he said was too much for him to do that. He don't want to see eichi in pain again. But why.. can't eichi understand that everyone care about him?

 

.

 

Anzu already calling everyone to be prepared because the third years need to go for the ment before encore in 1 minute. Keito is all aware that leaving him alone will not do any better for him. Maybe. Calling Rei also wont do any good either so Keito help him to stand up and line up with the rest.

 

That's when Keito see Rei laughing with Kaoru and madara in the front line. What is he doing laughing like that when his boyfriend like this? He wear mask now though it didn't cover his mouth probably just covering the part where Keito punch him. Keito take a deep breath. He know that maybe rei doing that so he can calm himself like how keito is trying to do the same now.. it's just the image of rei forcing himself to kiss eichi when eichi don't want it make keito mad. The urge to punch him show up again because of that. 

 

And their eyes meet.

 

Rei smiled sadly at him.. what is that?--oh wait rei was looking at eichi.. not him.

 

“lets going up now”

 

Keito hold Eichi tight and help him to walk on stage slowly. He didn't have time to think because anzu already giving cue to get on stage. 

 

.

 

Eichi.. is a perfect actor on stage. He always able to hide his feeling and his pain when its not necessary to show. But today.. in the last ment he looks a bit different. He is the last to talk and he looks a bit nervous.

 

When Keito put his hand on Eichi’s shoulder. The blond end up letting the mic from his hand fall. Did he spaced out? That's really rare.. maybe that problem before really bothering him alot. Keito pick up the mic and when Keito give it to him. He can feel how his hand is trembling and its .. also really cold. In the end Keito pretend to be joking and hold both his and Eichi’s mic for him.

 

The blond is giggling a bit because of what Keito did before he start talking. “im Eichi tenshouin 3-A from fine. Once again. thankyou.. everyone" he smiled brightly when he start his speech “today is the last performance we did as yumenosaki student. I feel really glad that we all able to deliver the show to you. Did you enjoy our performance?” he asked. When they respond he seems to be really happy to receive a big applause and respond. Though he seems to be off..? “i would like to thank everyone who makes this possible. To keito.. who taking my place and keeping everyone in check. Thank You for leading them. Thank You.. for being my partner" eichi look at keito and smiled. The happiness truly show in his face. Then eichi begin to call the other third years name one by one. 

 

He thanking each of them individually until it's rei’s part “to sakuma-senpai?”he chuckled and the audience are getting hyped. Eichi can remember that angry face of rei every time he tease rei with calling him that “sakuma-kun…” eichi looks down “ rei..” that's simply how he call rei until now. Eichi try to look at rei but he is too far away so he can barely see him “im sorry..” he smiled then bite his lower lips before he start talking again “thank you for accepting my ask and become my partner these months. There are no days without my grateful feeling for being alive since that day you take my hand and help me to reach this dream…it's probably unexpected but in the end we grown really close to each other. Im glad..” there are a lot more things he want to say but he stopped himself “ thank you rei..” he ended that part by looking at the audience again. “Never once i thought that i will be accepted. That there will be this moment where i feel grateful because everyone is supporting me. If it's not because of my friend,  my junior and you.. who working hard to support us and make this happen, Probably i will regret a lot thing. But now. It's nothing but grateful feeling that i want to show to every of you. Thank You for supporting us" eichi bow deeply to the audience.

 

Keito wasn't fast enough but someone already hold eichi’s back pretending to give another mic by other side  when he try to stand up again and is about to fall. It was Rei who stand behind Eichi and support him standing. Strangely.. the other third years start to move around Eichi and giving their mic to Eichi.. like human mic stand.. in that presscon. Even that madara is laying on stage floor with chiaki. Giving the mic from below. Making everyone laugh. 

 

Keito look at Eichi and eichi’s expression cannot be explained. He is .. tearing up while laughing “what is this everyone" he asked with soft chuckle, can't be bothered to wipe his tears because what they did actually making him feel really loved.

 

“our president is talking with soft voice so we need more mic for it to be delivered to everyone.. this is dome you know.. people on the back might can't hear you is you talk like that” leo said then giving his mic again which Eichi respond with another chuckle.

 

Keito doesn't really understand.. maybe.  Maybe they're all noticing Eichi wasn't really fine today but they didnt stop him to going on stage. Instead, they did this to support him and at least making audience didn't notice about his condition.

 

“im sorry they're doing something like this..”Eichi said between chuckle. He take a deep breath before he start speaking again “right thank you for the big respond.  Thank You for the applause. Thankyou.. for staying with us until now. For you too the one who watch from live viewing? This isn't the end. This will be the new beginning of us. From now on.. each of us will probably going into different path but maybe we will meet again and doing this live again. Right everyone?” Eichi asked the other third years 

 

“yes koutei heika~~”

“everything for you"

“definitely”

 

All kind of respond come from them but they're all agree with that “Keito? You're the only one who isn't answering? That make me hurt a bit.. you don't want to do live with me again?” --that surprised Keito because he suddenly call his name and look at him 

 

Keito sighed and fix his glasses “incorrigible. I don't need to answer because you know my answer already” Keito said, looking away followed by the big respond from the crowd and everyone is laughing

 

“pffft kawai keito" --that soft chuckle again. Keito look at him, he looks.. really happy like that

 

“i don't want this to end either.. but thank you for calling us for encore. We are all able to express our gratitude to you.. from now on. Please continue to support us. And please enjoy our last performance for tonight!... now everyone line up!” he grab his mic from Keito’s hand and try to stand straight by himself.

 

The other third years also move back the line up properly 

 

“once again. To everyone who attend this live. To the viewers from live viewing and everyone who always supporting us for this 3 years… arigatou gozaimasu!.” he lead the last greeting followed by the spirit and bow of everyone to the audience.

 

.

 

The music starting and the other third years start to scattering on stage. Some of them also move to the moving stage. Our student.. the second year and first year also joining the stage for encore..

 

It was overwhelming. Almost every third year singing with tears. 

 

Keito expected tori to come and tackle Eichi but he only hugged him softly while crying. For a while Keito need to let him go because souma is coming with kuro. 

 

They planned to sing 4 song for encore. Its sure a long one but they just want to show more of their gratitude for the viewer.

 

Rei reached eichi’s side when tori finally left with tsukasa. “hey..” he bend his mic aside so he can talk with eichi. “im sorry…” he said and holding eichi’s hand.

 

The blond just smiled at him. Rei can see how the stage always able to give more power for eichi. The blond looks more alive than how he was backstage but rei also know.. that inside, eichi is fighting with himself. “i'm also sorry.. that you fall in love with an egoist like me" eichi chuckled. They hides behind the prop that only show blurry view of them to the audience. They know that most of audience definitely busy with the other student reaching their side also eichi already told the cameramen to not shoot him too much. Incase he fainted. He don't want the audience to know. 

 

“well it's not like i signed up without knowing that. I read the terms and condition and still agree to dive in… it's not your fault" rei said. He bring eichi closer so he can give the blond more warmth. Rei wipes the cold sweat from eichi’s face then fix his bangs before he kiss eichi’s forehead. “i don't regret anything if this really make you this happy. I wont… i will learn to" 

 

Eichi giggles. “the fans still can see us from the side you know…” he said and nod at rei after that “un.. thank you for everything rei.. i ..also love you. And this time it's not a lie"

 

Rei look at him. He pulled eichi and kiss his lips. He don't understand why. Eichi is here and they are this close but the blond seems to be really far away. When he smiled after that kiss. When he stand up and wave at rei, rei didn't move to stop him. Eichi is turning on his mjc again and starts singing. 

  
  


.

 

Keito is not crying--thats a lie obviously Keito had hard time holding himself to not cry. That's all thanks to souma who don't want to let him go at all the whole first song. This is sure a rare moment where souma behave like a normal kid. Souma finally let go when the first song end only because adonis pulling him to move to the moving stage. Kuro wave to Keito from far as he play around with madara from the moving stage.

 

Keito continue to sing because the third song’s first half is his part and he start waving to the fans.. to think that they are able to do a show in dome this big. Even Though it's as student of yumenosaki.. honestly Keito understand why Eichi really want to go on stage. He must be feel really happy.. because here.. standing here and looking at the sea of colourful penlight making Keito can't even stop the tears that coming out. All the hard work they did.. all the pain.. all the effort.. it was all worthed to see this sight.

 

Where are you Eichi? 

 

You see this right?

 

This is our dream.. another dream that coming true.

 

Keito smiled and waved to the fans that showing kEichi uchiwa. That make him laughed a bit. Eichi was with fine so he should be okay but Keito have not able to find him at all... probably he already back with Rei huh? When they about to line up Eichi seems to be smiling at Rei after Rei whispered something on him.. 

 

Well that's good enough then if they reconciled..

 

At Least, That how Keito think until someone hugged him from behind and smiling wide “let's sit on stage?” he asked Keito and start singing. The spotlight is going to shoot both of them because now it's Eichi’s part to sing. Keito cant take his eyes away from the blond. His voice sounds so calming and He looks really happy..

 

It's just because they're sitting really close now Keito can see all those sweat.. Eichi is drenched worse than him. Keito put his hand on Eichi’s forehead. Forgetting that Eichi is still singing which make the audience in front of them going crazy but Keito can't even think about it. Because that's when Keito noticed that Eichi’s condition is getting worse.  

 

Keito bend his mic behind in case it's not off yet and give the mic in his hand to mitsuru who was running to their side. “Eichi.. we should going back” Keito whispered to him.

 

“no" he shakes his head and drag keito to sit closer waving at the audience. He starting to lean his head on Keito’s shoulder.

 

Maybe he want to rest a bit here. Right.. it's so like him that he don't want to make fans worried until the curtains fall.

 

Keito wipe his sweat with his live towel since he ald catch cold like this atleast Keito trying to not making it worse. What is he thinking actually.. and why don't keito force him back.

 

“we get to see it right Keito" eichi asked while smiling. He staring at the light upon them. “the vision which can only be seen by the top idol… those smile from audience.. the light… in this big dome..” he said and look at keito’s eyes. “thank you..” he smiled at keito and now he hold keito’s hand. Keito can feel how cold it is.. it even.. a hit worse than before. 

 

“what are you saying we are going to a bigger dome later" keito said in scolding tone but he smiled at eichi after that. Keito move a bit so eichi can rest on him in more comfortable way. “i'm also glad. Thank You Eichi..you let me find a new goal in my life and you also the one who make me able to see this sight…” keito laughed a bit. To think that eichi need to slap keito’s face for him to learn what akatsuki mean for himself. Eichi is sure.. the best-best friend keito can ever ask. “from now on.. we will make a higher goal and we will reach it one by one..”

 

Eichi nods. “right… your speech make me sleepy” he chuckled softly. 

 

Keito stare at him with the usual boring face but he try to laugh after that. While trying hard to not cry keito bring him closer and put the flag banner the audience give to me before and wrap it on eichi.

 

“can i sleep a bit?”

 

“yeah.. i will wake you up when it's about to done”

 

He smiled to keito and close his eyes.

 

“you did well Eichi.. thank you so much"

.

.

.

.

.

 

Its a terrible storyline, full of messy plot with paragraphs that barely connected to each other. The emotions are raw. It wasn't lined up to make the reader enjoy the diction and connection from each line. It wasn't written to impress anyone. Its written to show the raw emotion that could cloud up in human’s mind. 

It only left bitter taste rather than satisfying feeling for the plot holes and ambiguous ending. But eichi want it like that. 

He writes it like that. 

Because it's just like his life. Its messed up. Full of lies and staged story. The raw emotion are mostly only clouded in the character’s head. They didn't break through. No one actually try to break through. Even if they did.. they will be trapped again in that terrible script. Every each of them.. They played the messed up script as it is. Making ad lib here and there only when its not work.

Truly a sad life.

But he already write the last page of it. He choose happy face of the audience to be the last thing he see.

He felt sorry for leaving bitter taste in supposed to be great achievement for the school he always try to protect.

He felt sorry for giving no chance for them to save him. 

But they already did more than enough. 

_ Thankyou for reading this story.  _

_ Thankyou for being part of this story. _

_ I wont say sorry because i know i dont deserve it. But i hope im allowed rest now.  _

_ Once again.  _

_ Thankyou _

 


End file.
